1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor processing. More particularly, this invention relates to a processing system and method of distributing fluid therein to facilitate sequential deposition of films on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor processing industry continues to strive for larger production yields while increasing the uniformity of layers deposited on substrates having increasingly larger surface areas. These same factors in combination with new materials also provide higher integration of circuits per unit area of the substrate. As circuit integration increases, the need for greater uniformity and process control regarding layer thickness rises. As a result, various technologies have been developed to deposit layers on substrates in a cost-effective manner, while maintaining control over the characteristics of the layer. Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD) is a common deposition process employed for depositing layers on a substrate. CVD is a flux-dependent deposition technique that requires precise control of the substrate temperature and precursors introduced into the processing chamber in order to produce a desired layer of uniform thickness. These requirements become more critical as substrate size increases, creating a need for more complexity in chamber design and fluid flow technique to maintain adequate uniformity.
A variant of CVD that demonstrates superior step coverage is a sequential deposition technique known as Atomic Layer Deposition (ALD). ALD has steps of chemisorption that deposit monolayers of reactive precursor molecules on a substrate surface. To that end, a pulse of a first reactive precursor is introduced into a processing chamber to deposit a first monolayer of molecules on a substrate disposed in the processing chamber. A pulse of a second reactive precursor is introduced into the processing chamber to form an additional monolayer of molecules adjacent to the first monolayer of molecules. In this manner, a layer is formed on a substrate by alternating pulses of an appropriate reactive precursor into a deposition chamber. Each injection of a reactive precursor is separated by an inert fluid purge to provide a new atomic layer additive to previous deposited layers to form a uniform layer on the substrate. The cycle is repeated to form the layer to a desired thickness. The control over the relatively small volume of gas utilized in each pulse is problematic. Pulse frequency is limited by the response times of valves and flow lag within the chamber's gas delivery system. The lag is at least partially due to the relative remote position of control valves to the process chamber. Consequently, ALD techniques result in a deposition rate that is much lower than typical CVD techniques.
Therefore, a need exists to reduce the time required to deposit films employing sequential deposition techniques.